


Kepala di Lutut, Pundak di Kaki

by Fvvn



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Ketika Banri dan Juza menjadi oon dengan kompaknya, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fvvn/pseuds/Fvvn
Summary: Banri dan Juza melakukan PDA yang sering sekali tidak disadari oleh keduanya. Mereka menyangkal perkara dengan sekuat tenaga, seolah berada di bawah pengaruh ganja.Semua itu karena Azuma.“Oi Hyodo, buka mulutmu."“Ng?”
Relationships: Settsu Banri/Hyoudou Juuza
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Kepala di Lutut, Pundak di Kaki

.

.

.

.

Bagi Azuma, dia tidak pernah melewati batas yang disebutnya sebagai profesionalitas. Apa-apa yang dikerjakannya sudah sesuai prosedur yang telah disepakati, tanpa melanggar hak dan privasi orang-orang yang merupakan kliennya. Pun dia juga sudah menjelaskan dengan sebenar-benarnya pada para klien tersebut untuk tidak melanggar privasi dan haknya, sebagai seorang penyedia jasa.

Jadi ketika semua kesepakatan itu telah disetujui, dan para klien mendapatkan efek samping di luar logika pasca memakainya, hal itu bukan lagi menjadi bagian dari tanggung jawab Azuma. Karena dia tidak punya waktu untuk bersimpati kepada para pelanggar janji. Dia juga tidak keberatan kalau pun harus kehilangan satu atau dua, dengan menghapus kontak atau berhenti menemui mereka untuk selamanya. Perasaan cinta monyet seperti itu cuman bisa dipangkas dengan paksa—dan secepatnya. Karena tidak ada jalan lain, sebelum ia tumbuh, menjalar seperti serabut akar liar.

Secara fakta, sebenarnya tidak banyak yang bisa melepaskan diri dari pesona Azuma secara sempurna. Kebanyakan dari mereka hanya berpura-pura telah sembuh, supaya Azuma mau menemui mereka lagi dengan suka-cita. Azuma pribadi tidak muluk, karena bagaimana pun juga, dia mendapatkan keuntungan dari perannya sebagai teman tidur mereka. Jadi ia tidak keberatan untuk berpura-pura buta, selama ia tidak direpotkan oleh manusia-manusia itu—manusia-manusia yang berusaha keras untuk tidak bertelanjang diri di depannya. Bukan karena Azuma tidak punya perasaan. Tetapi karena ia sendiri bukan lah seorang dewa. Dia tidak menghabiskan hidupnya untuk memenuhi ekspetasi orang lain—yang bahkan tidak masuk ke dalam prioritasnya. Lagi pula, ekspetasi itu bukan lah sesuatu yang bisa diukur—seperti penggaris untuk panjang, dan termometer untuk suhu. Dia akan terus tumbuh (bahkan tak karuan), kalau terus disuapi dengan perasaan buta. Jadi yang dilakukan Azuma sebenarnya adalah hal normal. Semua orang mengecewakan orang lain dalam level yang berbeda—dan Azuma memilih untuk melakukannya dari level terbawah.

Tapi kali ini, metode yang biasa digunakan Azuma untuk membuang klien yang berpotensi mengganggunya, tidak lah bekerja, untuk kedua (mantan) klien yang sesungguhnya hanya menggunakan jasanya—sekali, dengan motif yang bahkan iseng-iseng saja.

Penyebab pertama dan yang paling utama adalah, karena klien-klien ini tinggal seatap dengannya.

Memutus hubungan dengan mereka bukan lah pilihannya.

Sebenarnya kalau pun harus ditunjuk secara kasar, kedua orang ini tidak sedang jatuh cinta dengannya. Hanya saja, ada perubahan sikap yang terjadi pada mereka—yang dicurigai berasal dari pengaruhnya sebagai teman tidur. Dua minggu yang lalu.

Dan itu mengganggu seisi penghuni Mankai yang mulai tidak tahu harus menaruh mata mereka di mana, saat kedua orang ini—secara natural melakukan _PDA_ yang bahkan tidak disadari oleh mereka sendiri. Yang menyangkalnya sekuat tenaga, seolah mereka berada di bawah pengaruh ganja.

Izumi sampai garuk-garuk kepala, saat ia lihat Azuma hanya meminum tehnya dengan tenang setelah dituding sedemikian rupa, “Kantoku _-chan_ , Apa tidak berlebihan—kalau menganggap problema anak-anak ingusan itu seutuhnya karena salahku?” saat gelas teh kembali mengetuk meja, Izumi jadi berpikir dua kali, “Biarkan saja mereka—tidak ada yang tersakiti dengan sedikit skinship kan?”

“Entahlah apa itu bisa disebut sedikit.”

Si rambut putih menyusul sorot pandang gadis di depannya, yang bertumpu pada pojok ruang santai, di sebuah sofa Panjang. Dimana Juza yang sedang duduk dengan rambut masih basah selepas mandi, menyantap pudingnya dengan tenang, seraya memangku kepala Banri yang asyik bermain game dengan kaki berselonjor—seolah-olah sofa itu milik neneknya.

“Tch! Itaru akhir-akhir ini makin jago aja mainnya.”

“Settsu, mau puding?”

Banri mangap dengan mudahnya dan mengunyah puding stroberi yang sesungguhnya bukan lah sesuatu yang ia konsumsi secara normal, “Geh! Manis banget.”

“Makanya enak.”

“Buatmu, enak.”

Izumi menahan napasnya saat mencuri dengar pembicaraan itu. Dan Azuma sesungguhnya belum mengerti kenapa keakraban itu menjadi sebuah masalah yang patut dibesarkan, “Bagus kan mereka jadi asik berdua? Hehe~” _walaupun sedikit aneh juga, melihat kucing dan anjing menempel seperti tompel begini._

Dan Izumi berdesis, menutup mulutnya dengan telunjuk. Wajahnya masih terlihat was-was memantau pergerakkan itu.

“Oi Hyodo, buka mulutmu.”

“Ng?”

“Pudingnya mau kukembalikan nih. Gak suka.”

“B-BANRI- _KUN_!”

Jeritan Izumi hari itu mengakhiri hari mereka yang kurang-lebih membuat Azuma sedikit paham, kenapa penghuni Mankai sedikit gelisah melihat gelagat si kedua remaja.

.

.

.

Pernah di suatu pagi, Kazunari yang (kadang) tidak punya sensitivitas dan akal sehat, bertanya tanpa sedikit pun rasa sangsi. Saat melihat pintu kamar 104 terbuka, menunjukkan posisi Banri dan Juza yang keluar dari kamar mandi bersamaan, dengan handuk saling melingkari pinggang.

“Eh, loh? Aku kok baru tahu kalau kalian berdua pacaran? Sejak kapan?”

“Konklusi bodoh darimana itu?” Juza yang tidak sabaran menyambar pertanyaan itu dengan suara kesal, sembari menggosok rambutnya, kencang-kencang.

Satu pertanda yang masih tertangkap oleh indera Kazunari, untuk tutup mulut sebelum Juza benar-benar menggosok wajahnya seperti rambut ungu itu—hanya saja, dengan aspal di depan asrama mereka.

Tapi rasa penasaran sungguh, telah mengalahkan sisi ciutnya.

“Ya, habis—siapa orang yang mandi bareng di umur segini?”

“Siapa yang mandi bareng. Kita cuman satu kamar mandi.”

Suara dari balik lemari tiba-tiba menjawab pertanyaan, saat pelaku sedang memilih seragamnya, malas-malasan, “Gue pake bak, Hyodo di shower. Samasekali nggak bareng-bareng ok.”

“Betul. Siapa yang mau satu bak sama orang yang suka kencing sembarangan kayak dia. Cih.”

“Woy! Nggak usah pengumuman bisa!?”

Pintu lemari dibanting, menunjukkan wajah tidak senang Banri yang privasinya dibocorkan serta-merta, “Emangnya lo sendiri kalo lagi berenang bakal ke toilet kalo mau kencing????”

“Tsk! jangan ngomongin sesuatu yang bikin nafsu makan orang ilang pagi-pagi begini, Settsu sialan.”

“Siapa yang mancing duluan, sialan!”

Oke, oke. Setidaknya itu percakapan sehari-hari Banri dan Juza yang biasa didengar oleh Kazunari, dan anak Mankai lainnya.

Tapi tentu saja, ada sesuatu yang amat mengganggu—yang membuatnya terlihat tidak seperti pertengkaran sungguh-sungguh—atau Kazunari mungkin biasa menyebutnya sebagai ‘pertengkaran sayang’? Kalau dilihat dari seberapa intim konten yang dibicarakan, yang sangat jelas menunjukkan kedekatan di antara masing-masing pelaku.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya kedua orang itu pernah disidang secara terbuka oleh grup Akigumi, dengan Sakyou yang menginterogasi, dan Izumi yang memberi saran.

Mungkin mereka tidak sepenuhnya benar untuk memperlakukan Juza dan Banri seperti maling ayam, tetapi mereka semua (di saat yang bersamaan) juga punya hak untuk menasehati—agar kedua orang itu sedikit, mengurangi intensitas kedekatan yang membuat penghuni Mankai bergidik tidak nyaman. Terutama Tasuku yang paling mudah kegelian—sampai demam tiga hari tiga malam, setelah ia pulang dari jogging, dan kehujanan tiga jam, lalu melihat Banri dan Juza ketiduran di ruang santai—tepatnya Juza yang ketiduran, karena Banri masih terjaga, bermain game—sambil berpelukkan.

“Sebenarnya semua orang senang melihat kalian akrab—tapi bisa tidak, untuk melakukannya di kamar saja??”

“Melakukan apa?” keduanya menyahut kompak, saling tak paham.

Sakyou menepuk wajahnya yang berkeringat. Mulai berkacak pinggang, “Kelakuan mesra-mesraan itu!”

“Hah mesra-mesraan?? Udah gila ya?!” Keduanya langsung bergidik, saling mengusap lengan. Sanggahan dari Banri sungguh tak ampuh bagi Sakyou yang jelas melihat mereka masih bersenggolan bahu. Tak mengurangi jarak barang seinci.

“Kalau disuruh milih Settsu atau balok kayu, lebih baik mesra-mesraan sama balok kayu!”

“Seenggaknya BISA NGGAK, bandingin sama mahluk hidup???? Brengsek!”

Para anggota semakin kebingungan dengan protes yang lebih seperti kebohongan terencana ini. Setidaknya, kalau ini akting, Banri dan Juza pantas sekali dapat Gremi.

“OMONG KOSONG!" Sakyou mulai menggebrak meja, tidak puas dengan segala sanggahan yang baginya sangat lemah itu, "TIDUR BARENG, SUAP-SUAPAN, DAN SKINSHIP TERANG-TERANGAN ITU NAMANYA APA KALAU BUKAN MESRA-MESRAAN, IDIOT!”

Baru lah mereka menyebut nama seseorang sebagai tameng untuk membela diri. Untuk mendinginkan kepala Sakyou yang mulai berasap, seperti cerobong menyala.

“Kalian semua ini kenapa sih? _Skinship_ itu kan normal banget! Azuma- _san_ aja bilang, pelukan itu obat untuk menghilangkan stress! Apa yang gue lakuin sama Hyodo itu semata-mata cuman terapi, yang didasari dari perkataan Azuma- _san_!”

“Betul.”

Juza cuman mengangguk-angguk seperti perkutut.

“Ini cuman karena gue sekamar sama Hyodo, makanya gue bergantungnya sama Hyodo! Hyodo juga begitu! Jadi sekarang cukup pertanyaan goblok itu karena gue dan Hyodo gak pacaran!”

“Betul.”

Logika seolah sudah putus dari kepala Banri—dan Juza yang mengiyakan—membuat Sakyou serta yang lainnya stress semakin menjadi.

“Banchan—uhm, bukannya k-kamu ranking satu di sekolah ya?”

“Maksud loe apa Taichi???”

Banri mengacak rambutnya, duduk dengan satu kaki naik ke paha, “Tch, dengar! Ini cuman masalah perbedaan sudut pandang. Gue gak minta kalian buat paham, tapi cukup hargain aja keputusan gue dan Hyodo untuk gencatan senjata—demi kehidupan yang lebih sehat!”

“BAPAK KAU SEHAT!”

Sakyou spontan membenturkan kepalanya pada Banri, dan membuat kedua pelaku yang tersidang, bersimpuh ketakutan.

Situasi sangat alot saat itu. Hampir-hampir Sakoda diperintah untuk mengambil pedang keramat dari grup. Mengingat Sakyou jarang bercanda, dan selera humornya serendah moralnya. Kalau bukan karena Omi yang sigap untuk mengunci kaki Sakoda, mungkin Akigumi sudah kehilangan dua anggotanya.

Semua kekacauan yang terjadi—semata bersumber dari masalah kedua anak adam dan urat malunya yang sudah tertelan. Maka pada saat itu Azuma diberitahu oleh Izumi—sebagai sosok yang kurang lebih mengambil peran, dalam mengubah sudut pandang kedua bocah ingusan yang masih perlu bimbingan itu.

Untuk pertamakalinya Azuma hanya merespon dengan “Ara~” yang sangat khas, dan ringan. Seolah ia tidak begitu peduli benar.

Kali kedua, baru lah ia menjawabnya dengan sedikit serius,

“Aku bisa saja menasehati mereka, kalau kau minta,” ia berbisik pelan di telinga Izumi, yang tidak mengira pergerakkan mendadak itu, “Asal Kantoku- _chan_ mau mampir ke kamarku, nanti malam—”

“Azuma!”

“Untuk minum teh, tentu saja~”

.

.

.

Satu hari setelah Azuma menasehati Banri dan Juza, keadaan di kediaman Mankai (pada akhirnya) kembali seperti semula. Tidak ada pergerakkan yang aneh di antara kedua partner itu, terutama saat mereka sedang berkumpul di ruang santai, atau latihan, bersama dengan anak-anak yang lain.

Semua orang berterimakasih—termasuk Tasuku yang masih vertigo kalau mengingat-ingat itu lagi.

Akigumi dan Fuyugumi menyantap makan malamnya dengan tenang, setelah rombongan Harugumi dan Natsugumi selesai membersihkan piring mereka.

Tapi dari semua hari yang sudah berlalu, pernah di suatu malam, Izumi terbangun karena kehausan, memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar setelah menenggak air mineral. Mencari udara segar.

Lalu ia mendapati suara yang tidak biasa didengar, keluar dari kamar 104. Membuat langkahnya membeku, dan keinginan untuk menguping sangat tinggi, berkobar

—sekadar untuk memastikan bahwa ia sedang tidak berkhayal.

“Hng—ah.”

suara desahan yang sangat dalam. Cukup dalam—seperti milik Juza, yang sulit sekali ia bayangkan, dengan kondisi seperti apa sampai sayup-sayup itu melolos dari mulutnya.

"A-ah, Setts—"

Tapi sayang, kali ini Izumi hanya bisa menutup mulut (dan telinga)nya rapat—karena apapun yang terjadi di balik pintu kamar 104, sudah bukan lagi urusannya. Juza dan Banri sudah memegang janjinya. Maka ia juga harus menggenggam janjinya sendiri. Izumi lantas menyilangkan jari, dan pergi cepat-cepat. Berharap kalau Banri saat itu sedang memijit Juza—

Itupun kalau Banri sudi.


End file.
